in death
by jing-i
Summary: post x1999.Seishirou decides he was not satisfied with how things ended.crossover with yami no matsuei.so you can sorta guess the plot.slash and possible yaoi later.[tentative pairings: SxS TxM TxH TxT maybe more]chapt 6 up...
1. prologue

**In death... **

[An X and Yami no Matsuei Crossover fic]

[By meow]

Disclaimer: No this does not belong to me... X belongs to the wonderful and sadistic Clamp and Yami belongs to Matsushita Yoko-sensei..

Prologue

NO!!!!!!!"

Seishirou screamed as his soul was torn from his body. Almost, just three more words. But fate had to have the last laugh. He had to die before he could tell Subaru what he felt, before he could admit to losing and set Subaru free. That was fate. There would be no way to change it, no way to stop the wheels once they started turning. He had to accept it.

But Seishirou had never been one of acceptance. If he had, perhaps fate would not have gotten its way. If he could accept that he wanted to lose; if he could accept that the bet was unfair from the start; if he could accept that he lost; if he could accept that he did have feelings; if he could accept that they were directed at Subaru, maybe, just maybe, it would be different.

But he could not, had not…

Would not.

And when he had finally accepted it and wanted to make amends, fate just had to toy with him. He would stick to his stubbornness, which had been his folly for so long.

This, he would not accept…

He clung steadfastly to this thought as he reached out and called to the Sakura with the last ebbing vestiges of his energy. The life force was fading, but just enough for him to go back into his body. He had seconds. A finger twitched. And went unnoticed. Before he could say those three words he wanted so desperately to say, the life force was gone and he was once again pulled from his body. He had only time to register Subaru's look of utter shock before he sank into oblivion.

'You never say the words I thought I'd hear…'

NO!!!!!

He's last conscious thought that he brought with him to death was 'He would not accept this.'

And his eyes snapped open.

A/N: Yup so that was the prologue... and if you think you see the next chapter coming from a while away... well you probably do... hehx... anw R&R... thx babes (and hunks alike)


	2. chapter 1

**[In death...]**

[An X and Yami no Matsuei Crossover fic]  
Disclaimer: Not mine... as usual... X belongs to the ever ingenious and sadistic Clamp whom i hope will get interested in it again and complete it... ok bad sentence structure there... anw YnM belongs to Matsushita Yoko-sensei... yup

Chapter 1  


Chapter 1 

Ten years. Well seventeen actually, if one wanted to count the damn day under the Sakura when those inverted pentagrams had been marked onto his hands. But that was not the point. The point was that it had been that long, and he was still here, lying on the bed, alone.

There was a full-length mirror in the apartment. But except for the first day that he had moved in, it was never used. He could not bear to see his reflection, for it reminded him of the one thing – person – he wanted to forget. The one person he held dearest to him in the world. The one person he could not have. The one person that had left him forever. All these years, while he had hoped that person would disappear, a secret part of him also hoped fervently that they could be together. It was a part of him closer to his heart than any other. In fact, it was his heart.

But he knew he would never smash the mirror. Nor would he destroy that which he escaped from. It was the last thing he wanted to protect. The last thing that tethered him to the world and linked him to that person. For now, even the inverted pentagrams were gone. He could no longer see their faint silver light on his hands. They were gone.

Just like Seishirou.

How long had it been since that fateful day on Rainbow Bridge, he did not know. Time was no longer of any significance to him. The events that occurred later happened in a blur. All he knew was that he was suddenly the Sakurazukamori as well as the 13th Head of the Sumeragi Clan. Both sides of the coin.

He did not know why he still lived. Two months ago he could delude himself in thinking it was his responsibilities as an Angel, or a Seal. He did not even know which to refer to himself as. But once again, that was unimportant. The Final Day had passed. Kamui had died. But the world had been saved. He had outlived his importance.

With each breath he drew, he could not forgive himself for taking on the role he so spurned. It was this role that had cost Hokuto her life, and separated him from Seishirou. But he could not bring himself to end his life. What Fuuma had said the day Nataku died refused to leave his head, though he had scoffed at it at the time.

'_Doesn't he still exist? Here?' Fuuma pointed to Subaru's right eye._

No. He did not want to live. But neither could he bring himself to destroy the last trace of Seishirou left in the world. He remembered Seishirou had said all those years ago that donating an organ to a living person helped make sure a part of the donor was still alive, in the recipient of the organ. But then again, that Seishirou-san had been a lie, so what he said...

Lighting a cigarette, he rose from his bed and moved toward the window. There wasn't really a need to smoke anymore, but old habits died hard. He took a puff and looked out of the window.

The cigarette fell.

His mismatched eyes widened as he looked at the impossible. It had to be a hallucination, he thought as he blinked and stared again.

It was a hallucination.

His heart plummeted as the face he thought he saw vanished. Then, he inwardly kicked himself for being so stupid. For letting Seishirou get to him even in death. Seishirou was dead. He had punched the hole through his heart himself. God, he was an idiot.

Subaru closed the window and went back inside Seishirou's apartment, where he sat till it was time for the next assignment.

* * *

A/N: yes i know... my chapters are really short... don't really know how to write long chapters... gonna try out with another one-shot i'm doing... anw this is my first fic... fgt to mention it last chapt... so R&R k? thx...


	3. chapter 2

**[In death...]**  
[An X and Yami no Matsuei Crossover fic]

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 2

Seishirou watched as the cigarette dropped from the window. It had rebounded twice on the pavement before getting trampled on by pedestrians, becoming yet another one of the many cigarette stubs that littered the streets of Tokyo.

But all these went unnoticed as Seishirou continued to stare fixatedly at the window. Such a familiar window, seeing as he had lived there in life. However, it was not the window that enthralled him, but the person that was leaning against the sill.

Subaru...

His eyes were still the most beautiful in the world. But replacing the previous expressiveness was a glaze that concealed a pain beyond the description of words. Most people would have missed it, but not Seishirou. Seeing as he was the cause of that pain. The eyes had widened upon noticing him and for a moment Seishirou could see again the clear, expressive eyes that Subaru used to own.

Realizing his mistake, Seishirou quickly shielded and continued watching as the eyes reflected shock, confusion, disappointment and pain before settling back into its clouded state. The next instant, the window was closed and Seishirou could see Subaru no more.

This was almost too familiar for his comfort. It had not been so long ago when he had been stalking Subaru. But that had been when he was alive. Now, he did not know how define himself. How does one define a Shinigami?

/ _'This is Sakurazuka Seishirou, our newest recruit.' Kanoe-Kachou introduced._

_Everyone looked wary. They all knew who and what he was. Truth be told, they were all extremely unsure of this. It was like letting a 'Muraki' into their midst. Surprisingly enough, it was the most tortured victim of Muraki, Tsuzuki, who welcomed him with open and un-guarding arms. His partner, however, was not quite so amiable. Contemplating Seishirou with the coldest eyes ever, Hisoka made no greeting._

_For his part, Seishirou could not be bothered. He had not come back for the approval of these people. He had one purpose only. After fulfilling it he fully intended on going on to wherever he should be sent to. He doubted it was heaven._

_Kanoe-Kachou continued, 'As we have no free Shinigami at the moment and Shinigami have to work in pairs, you will temporarily join one of the existing pair and form a trio. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, would it be alright if he joined you?' It was not a question._

'_What about the Gushoushin? Can't one of them be his partner for the time being?' Hisoka asked._

'_They're busy,' Kanoe-Kachou informed him simply, he was not allowing any room for discussion._

_For the first time, Seishirou noticed the emerald-eyed boy. Staring into his green eyes, he started for a millisecond before reassuming his cold smile. Inside, he was hardly as composed. The boy reminded him so much of Subaru. Expressive and clear emerald eyes, yet so much pain was hidden within it. It was not quite as brilliant a shade of green as Subaru's, but it still managed to call up Subaru's image. A blushing Subaru of sixteen stammering 'S...S...Seishirou-sannn!' _

_No they were not as captivating as Subaru's, but they certainly served as a painful reminder. And they made his desire to see Subaru all the more ardent. He needed to escape._

'_If that's all, I'll take my leave. Call me if there's an assignment.' Seishirou gave a curt nod and walked away._

_Leaving everyone in the Ju-Oh-Cho staring in his wake. / _

Seishirou suppressed a shudder at the memory of the boy. Hisoka, his name had been. So much like Subaru, with the almost identical piercing eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. His shields had gone up reflexively and he was thankful for that when he learned that the boy was empathic. It was for his own good anyway, or he would have been knocked unconscious by the sheer intensity of his emotions.

He lingered around for another hour before wandering off for a walk. He still could not muster up the courage to knock on Subaru's door. It was laughable really, that he, the Sakurazukamori (ok, EX-Sakurazukamori), should lack courage. But seeing the pain in Subaru's eyes made him wonder if seeing him would really set him free. Or would it be better to just leave him alone to forget him.

'Damn. I need to calm my nerves,' He muttered to himself while extracting a cigarette from the breast pocket of his black suit. Death had not changed him much.

That was when he heard the scream.


	4. chapter 3

**In death...**  
[An X and Yami no Matsuei Crossover fic]  
Standard disclaimers: X = Clamp, YnM = Matsushita Yoko-sensei

Chapter 3

It was a woman's scream. And Seishirou would not have bothered about it had he not glimpsed a white trench coat disappearing in the direction of the scream. Still shielded, he made to follow. Pushing past indifferent people who simply continued on with whatever it was they were doing. Screams had become so commonplace in Tokyo that no one took notice anymore. It was sad really. But Tokyo was just such a city. And there were just so few Subarus.

A battle was in progress when Seishirou arrived at the deserted avenue. A woman ran past him in a frenzy, heading for anywhere but the battle. The owner of the scream, Seishirou presumed. He could not be bothered. Subaru had saved her. It was comforting to know that despite everything, the kind, gentle Subaru still existed.

His opponent was obviously a skilled onmyouji, and very accustomed to fights. Though Subaru was no less talented, he did not have as many experiences of real fights. His only serious opponent was Seishirou, and he never gave it his all, due to his Wish. All things considered, Subaru was handling himself exceptionally well.

Perhaps being the Sakurazukamori had trained him somewhat. Seishirou winced at this thought. Now, when he thought back, his so-called penance was perhaps the most cruel thing he could have done to Subaru. Not only leaving him, stripping him of his cause for living, but also making him his own nemesis.

Lost in his thoughts, Seishirou saw the trick only at the last moment. A hoard of shiki was sent at Subaru, concealing a deadly bolt. Subaru had either not discovered it, or did not want to bother about it. Either way, the consequences would be unacceptable.

Unshielding, he threw himself in between Subaru and the blow. The impact threw him against Subaru, sending the both of them sprawling across the floor. Before the last of his strength could leave him, Seishirou sent a bolt of energy towards the assailant. Mismatched silver eyes widened as the blow hit him squarely in the chest. Spurting blood, he vanished, leaving behind only a few strands of silver hair. At that point, Seishirou blacked out.

Subaru froze as a body appeared out of thin air and took the blow for him. It had been a long time since he had had a decent fight and he wanted to feel pain again. Hence, he had not dodged. Of course, there was that fact that his opponent reminded him of Seishirou. Not in the Fuuma way, but in the mocking way in which he fought. So much like the way Seishirou had always fought with him. Until their last battle.

The black suit loomed larger and larger in front of him till it blocked his entire vision and he was sent sprawling to the ground. He knew he did not freeze due to shock of the apparition. He froze because he knew exactly whom his rescuer was. Seishirou.

He had sent out one last blow before losing consciousness. But before he completely blacked out, he gave a murmur that jerked Subaru to his senses.

"Aishiteru...'

No way. He did not say it. Nor did he mean it. After what he did to him, he could not mean it. Right?

Subaru knew he was a sucker. Towards Seishirou, he always had been. Despite his obaa-sama's warnings he had trusted the veterinarian with all his heart. Only to have it torn up by the very hands he loved right before his eyes. Even then, he could not stop loving Seishirou.

Hence, even though he knew it was just a trick, Subaru scooped him up, arms straining with effort. The silver-haired opponent had vanished and people were starting to arrive at the scene. Wanting to avoid unnecessary confrontation, Subaru leapt up onto the roof of the nearest building and started home, all the while thinking about how stupid he was to bring Seishirou home because of a semi-audible murmur.

It was only when he reached the apartment that he realized that Seishirou was alive, and in his arms.


	5. chapter 4

**In death...**  
[An X and Yami no Matsuei Crossover fic]  
Standard disclaimers: X = Clamp, YnM = Matsushita Yoko-sensei

Chapter 4 

Seishirou was aware of his surroundings again. He did not feel any physical pain. His gifts as a Shinigami had seen to that. Mentally, he did not know what to feel. He could tell he was in his apartment again, which meant Subaru brought him back home, which meant they were probably in the same room together.

Seishirou did not want to think about that. He did not want to face Subaru right now. Not so early. He had not had time to prepare. He would not have been surprised if Subaru had left him for the dead. But he also knew that Subaru would never do that. Though he had never actually gotten close to Subaru in the last nine years, nobody knew Subaru as well as him. And probably no one knew him as well as Subaru.

But that was not true. For Fuuma had proved that what he thought Subaru wanted was the exact opposite of what Subaru actually wanted. And Seishirou's own Wish was quite different from what Subaru thought too. Perhaps then, they knew nothing about each other. But that did not matter in the end. Only the feelings did. And Seishirou hoped he would be able to do something about it.

'Are you going lie there forever? Or are you at least going to thank me?' Subaru's voice cut through Seishirou's thoughts.

_Damn. I forgot how powerful Subaru could be when he wanted to be._ Seishirou silently cursed. Outwardly however, he remained as cool as ever. He was glad that he had not lost his touch.

'Ah, but you must let the poor dead man rest. Seeing as you were the one who killed him.' Seishirou hoped that would anger Subaru enough to throw him out. The intentions were probably good. But that did not stop him from feeling guilty. And being new to all these emotion business, he was feeling pretty lousy indeed.

Subaru flinched before regaining his composure, 'In case you do not remember, you _used_ me as your suicide weapon. And you do seem to be alive and kicking as of now. In fact, that supposedly deep wound you took appears to have disappeared.'

Seishirou shrugged it off, 'Mere technicalities.'

'If all this trouble with that fake attacker and taking the wound for me was just an elaborate scam for me to take you home, I do not see the point. Faking your death is just as pointless. Explain yourself.'

'Firstly, I do not know that man. Secondly I see no need to explain myself.' Seishirou replied coolly.

'Fine. Be that way. I do not care. Now that you can walk again you may leave.' Subaru's tone was steely. Seishirou could tell he was probably asking a million questions inside his head.

'In any case, if you can take the time to stop being angry and observe, you will realize that I _am,_ in actuality, quite dead. I'm disappointed in you, Subaru-kun.'

Subaru stared as he concentrated and comprehension dawned him. Shinigami.

'Why? Why come back? Did you not want to die? What unfinished business do you have? Now that you're alive, can you tell me what you were trying to say before you died?' Subaru wanted to ask. Instead, he merely said, 'I see.'

'What? No ten million questions? You're taking the fun out of this.' Seishirou gave a mock pout.

'No. You may leave now.'

'You really should stop doing that. I think I liked the polite Subaru-kun better. Bye then.' Seishirou smirked.

Standing outside the door, Seishirou dropped the smirk, burying his face into his hands. There was no way Subaru was going to believe him even if he told him the truth now.

He was such an idiot.

* * *

A/N: Yup he's an idiot... but i like him anyway... hehx...


	6. chapter 5

**In Death**

By dj

Disclaimers: Same as chapt 1.

* * *

Chapter 5

The thick viscous liquid formed a perfect drop at the tip of the strand of hair. Black and red, such a lovely and delicious combination. Lingering only momentarily, it continued its descent to the floor, shattering the perfect droplet into a mini-fireworks display on the white marble, finally disappearing in the sea of red that had already collected around the body. She had been dead for 20 minutes, yet the blood was still flowing, and still so rich. This was a strong one. She had been exceptionally hard to break. But Muraki did not end her life till she gave her assent. It would not be polite not to. She had been so beautiful, so full of life. Such a spirited doll, trying valiantly to break free from the strings tying her to her master. She would never succeed of course, but Muraki delighted in educating rebellious dolls on the subject of obedience.

Nevertheless, she was now but another body. An empty shall that used to possess beauty and life. Once the blood dripped dry, she would truly be nothing. All traces of her ever having existed would fade away and she would be forgotten with the passing of time. Contrary to common belief, death _is _the end. However beautiful a shell, without the essence of life, it would only be a pretty ornament that would rot away in time. Few would spare it a second glance. There were just too many pretty things in this world, ones that were; ones that are; and ones that will be.

Muraki was now such an ornament. Though his body still lived, his purpose was gone. No longer did he have any semblance of an essence, nothing pleasured him anymore. Not even his most recent kill. In the past, there was satisfaction after each kill, especially if the doll was difficult to tame. For each kill meant he was a step closer to his goal. Now, however, there was no satisfaction. No matter how many lives he ended, and how artfully he did it, he did not feel an ounce of fulfillment when it ended. There was no way to assure himself that he was truly alive. How alive can one get with all goals and purpose disappeared in front of his very own eyes, when he was unable to stop it though he had been right there.

He used to look upon the people of this world as worthless, living for the sheer sake of existing. He had since become one of them, the very type of person he despised. Despite his denials and constant efforts to rekindle the part of himself that had died that fateful day in Kyoto, when the very last smithereens of _him_ had been destroyed in that black fire. It had been futile.

But he will not end his own life.

Suicide was for people who did not have the courage to face up to reality. Muraki knew reality. He also accepted reality. Saki was gone forever, but not by his hand. And nothing he did would ever bring him back. He could accept it. But it did not mean it had no impact on him.

He would not kill himself, but neither could he live on like this.

Muraki thought back to the onmyouji he had been fighting in the afternoon. Those beautiful eyes of green and gold that seemed to hold so much sadness. Almost as much as Tsuzuki's eyes did. He did not know those eyes, but he knew the magic they beheld.

Sumeragi.

No. There would be no suicide. But he could stir up trouble so big that Japan, or even the world, would send their best to stop him. Then he could die properly in battle, with purpose. And where better to start with than the man who controls both sides of onmyoujitsu in all of Japan?

The mismatched orbs would be very interesting to destroy, he knew. And the chaos that would reign after the utter destruction of the magical balance in Japan would be even more enticing. He would be hunted of course, being the cause of it all. But he would embrace the ensuing battle. Maybe he would be killed. Maybe his killer would even be Tsuzuki. The thought put a smile on his face.

Another death upon the one who no longer wanted to kill.

Muraki had a new purpose in life. Death. This would be fun.

Rejuvenated, Muraki stood up and left the ornate ancient cathedral, leaving the blood-drenched corpse to lie prostrate on the holy white marble floor. Sinful red on pristine white.

He had always had such a taste for ironies.

* * *

A/N: Believe it ot not, he's my fave charac in YnM...


	7. chapter 6

**In death... **

[An X and Yami no Matsuei Crossover fic]

Disclaimer: Got the dreams thing from Samurai Deeper Kyo... Other than that, standard disclaimers apply...

Chapter 6

Subaru did not know when he had stopped dreaming. The easy answer would be when Seishirou died. But that would be oversimplifying the matter. Because in truth, he knew it was long before that, during those nine long years in which they had tirelessly stalked each other, and yet meticulously avoided confrontation.

When the Bet had been revealed and he had emerged living, he had hidden Within himself and dreamed. Dreamed that it was all a dream.

But always, he woke up.

And always, he went back to his dreams.

Even when Hokuto had died, though he had woken a little, he continued to believe that someday, with time, things would be fine between them.

All the while trying to psych himself into hating him.

He was a hypocrite.

Eventually, his dreams were extinguished by reality, and by the time he met Seishirou again atop Nanako Sun Building, he just wanted recognition from the person whom he thought viewed him as a thing. Even if he had to die to gain it.

In a way, Seishirou's death was the cruelest thing he ever did to Subaru. Because he gave him a glimmer of hope that things might have worked out between them. Only to take it away with death.

Yet now Seishirou appeared to be perfectly fine and alive. This reality did not altogether seem real. Had he started dreaming again? He did not know. Yet one thing was certain. Even in dreams, Seishirou was not what he wished he could be.

_This is hopeless_, Subaru thought, trying to turn his thoughts to something else.

'Will you at least come look even if you don't want to help?' Hisoka complained irritatedly to Tsuzuki. It had been two days with absolutely no leads and his eyes were stinging after staring at the computer for such a long time. This was unusual since the Shinigami usually did not get sent into the field until at least some information had been collected. No matter. The Gushoushin would send him the information once they got it. All he was doing was whiling away time and wasting the electricity of the cheap hotel they were staying in. He threw another look at Tsuzuki, who was lying ever so contentedly on his bed and decided to take his lead and relax. It was not like his was making any progress anyway.

'You know something, Tsuzuki?' Hisoka climbed into bed next to Tsuzuki, even though he had one of his own at the other side of the room.

'What?' Tsuzuki scooted over a little to make space for the boy.

'Maybe you're not so stupid after all.'

'Haha... It took you that long to notice eh?'

This was contentment. Simply enjoying each other's company. Nothing else was needed. Just being close to each other was enough for them. It was not romantic, just a sort of comfort between friends. It might grow into something else, or it might not. Hisoka was not sure what he wanted. He admitted that he might feel a bit more for the veteran Shinigami than friends should. But he had not taken action because he was not sure Tsuzuki returned his feelings and he was loath to scare Tsuzuki and make him fall apart again.

After Kyoto, it had taken months before Tsuzuki could smile again. And it had been even longer before he could smile genuinely again. Tsuzuki was still recovering, despite his attempts to hide it, and Hisoka could only hope that time really did heal all wounds. Besides, it was not over. Hisoka knew that, because the scars still existed. He knew that Tsuzuki knew it too, and was simply waiting till he would have to come face to face with it again. For now though, in the calm before the storm, they wanted to forget about the incident and enjoy the time of peace. Bridges would be burnt when they came to it. There was no need to stay stagnant in their pain when all they would be doing was wear themselves out before the battle even started. Hisoka was glad. For now, this was enough.

It was not time yet.

'Hisoka,' Tsuzuki started.

'Hmmm...?' Hisoka asked, distracted by his thoughts.

'Has Sakurazuka-san returned to the hotel yet? It's been a day since he went out.'

'Not that I know of.' Hisoka was irritated by the mood being broken by the topic of the Sakurazuka, 'He's probably out doing what he used to do. I doubt he's in any danger.'

Despite Tsuzuki's numerous lectures to not form any prejudgments about their new partner, Hisoka could not help having misgivings about him. He _was_ the Sakurazukamori and to top that off, an Angel in the recent battle of the Apocalypse. Besides, rumour had it that he had lied to someone who loved him deeply and destroyed that person totally in the process. This combination was not one that brought trust. Besides, he reminded Hisoka too much of a certain silver-haired monster he did not even want to name.

'Hisoka... You have to stop saying such things about him.' Tsuzuki reprimanded, 'Kanoe-Kachou would never allow someone who could compromise the Ju-Oh-Cho to become a Shinigami. You are unduly worried, really.'

'Oh yeah? Then in that case why couldn't Sakurazuka-san have paired up with one of the Gushoushin like other Shinigami without partners? Why did it have to be us? Because Kanoe-Kachou is unsure of the loyalty of Sakurazuka-san himself. He needed someone powerful enough to control him if he went out of line. That is why you got elected.'

'Maybe. But the fact that he was allowed in in the first place shows that he has some credit. We should try and accept him instead of rejecting him. That would just give him the incentive to go out of line. Besides, I believe that he is more than what he seems. If you look past that cold smile of his, you can tell he is trying to hide his pain. Besides, he hasn't harmed us yet, so far so good right? Give him a chance.' Tsuzuki morphed into his pointy-eared and furry-tailed equivalent and turned the notch of his puppy dog eyes to the maximum. 'Hmmm?'

Hisoka sighed. No one could resist the puppy dog Tsuzuki. Not even Tatsumi, who was all work and seriousness.

'Alright...'

Tsuzuki broke into a big grin and Hisoka had to smile. This Shinigami was too cute for his own good.

A few hours later, when Hisoka was once again in front of the computer destroying his eyes and Tsuzuki was dozing, Seishirou finally returned to the hotel. Once he entered his partners' shared room, he was greeted by two waves. Tsuzuki's concern and Hisoka's suspicion. However, this time the suspicion had less of an edge to it. Tsuzuki had probably been talking to the boy again. Frankly, he was quite surprised Tsuzuki had been so ready to accept him. He was not exactly the kind of person you wanted to be your best friend and the amethyst-eyed Shinigami had not had the best of times with the likes of him. Seishirou suspected that behind that genki smile, that was a whole lot of perception that surpassed even the empath. He would have to be careful around him, in case he discovered too much.

In any case, Seishirou was really in no mood to ponder this or appreciate his concern. Hence, he simply told them he had run into a spot of trouble, was as fine as Shinigami could get and would go back to his room to rest now.

Alone again in his suite, Seishirou lies back on the bed and thought about the events of the day. One thing was certain: he was not ready to confess his feelings to Subaru yet. Accepting it was one thing. Actually saying it out was quite another. Besides, he had to get a few other things straightened out first, like just how much he felt for Subaru. He knew it was special and was unlike anything he felt before. But he still did not know how far it went. He did not want to give Subaru false hope.

It was all perfectly reasonable. He could not have said anything to Subaru today. Despite the reasoning, he could not help feeling he was simply making excuses to put off the inevitable.

_Besides, even if you could not tell him you loved him, you did not have to treat him like that._

Never mind that. Subaru was still as predictable as always and it gave him no little pleasure to know that he still had an effect on the onmyouji. Perhaps he would play a bit. After all, though he was starting to have some emotions, he was still Sakurazuka Seishirou.

_This morning, the corpse of a young woman was discovered in the abandoned Saint Peter Cathedral. She was discovered by the caretaker of the property who had gone to do cleaning. Upon entering the church, he saw the victim lying nude in a pool of blood. There were many cuts on the body and there were also marks of strangulation. She has been identified as Akagi Miko, a civil servant at the Capitol. Investigations are still pending as to the motive of the murder but the police stated that they have cause to believe that this is probably a sexual act...... _

A picture of the victim was shown.

Watching the news from two different places, Subaru and Seishirou said the same thing.

'Damn.'

* * *

A/N: Hehx... hope this was slightly longer... i dun really do long chapters well.. oh wells... anw kinda stuck at the next chapter cos i really suck at action scenes and still need to work out the finer pts of Muraki's plan... Yup i write with no planing whatsoever... bah... So review pls??? i really need them... onegai???? :D


	8. chapter 7

**In Death...**

[An X/1999 and Yami no Matsuei crossover fic]

Disclaimer: same as chapt 1

Chapter 7 

To the casual observer, looking at Subaru sitting in meditation position in the center of his living room, he would seem almost serene, unaffected by anything that was going on. Upon closer scrutiny, however, one would notice the slight furrow in his brow and the tiny beads of perspiration that was forming on his head that suggested all was not quite as peaceful as it seemed. And he would be correct.

It was laughable really, if Subaru had been in the mood to laugh. Not only had his opponent clearly underestimated him, he had chosen to confront him at his turf: Ueno Park, where he would not even need to be physically present to battle. After all, despite his effeminate features and delicate form, he was not the Head of the Sumeragi Clan for nothing. Besides, ever since he undertook his duties as the Sakurazukamori, his skills as an onmyouji had definitely improved. He was never weak of course. Even in the old days, he could have easily given Seishirou a run for his money. It was just that he chose not to.

'Stop thinking about him, concentrate,' Subaru commanded himself as he sent another tendril of sakura petals at the silver-haired attacker. His white trench coat had long since been died crimson, bringing out the truth behind his angelic façade. However, he was a stronger fighter than Subaru had anticipated, probably on par with Seishirou. It made sense that Seishirou would form an alliance with him, though it was unusual that Seishirou would actually bother to form an alliance with anybody.

'I see you've become more cautious since our last encounter. However, isn't it basic courtesy to at least show your face in a fight?' The taunt from his opponent brought Subaru's mind back to the battle. He could not be bothered to answer, though it might have been amusing to have his voice echo formlessly around the illusion he had weaved for their fight. There was no need for the public to see the horror that was going on at the Park. In any case, he doubted his opponent would have been surprised.

_Blast plants and their natural ability to regenerate. Whoever decided that they should be able to grow so rapidly anyway?_ Muraki thought as another branch of the Sakura nicked him in the cheek. Branches previously destroyed by his power also seemed to grow again instantly without ever seeming to have been hurt at all. _Especially this blasted Sakura._ His usual white countenance was further drenched in trails of incarnadine that seemed to have a thousand different outlets on his body.

All things considered, he was faring rather well. Few people could withstand the onslaught of the Sakura for such a long time while only sustaining superficial wounds.

_One should never congratulate himself too early_, Muraki grumbled silently as the branches of the Sakura flared to life and coiled themselves round him, inhibiting his movements. Apparently, the seemingly innocent onmyouji was tired of toying and wanted to settle things.

'Tell Seishirou that if he has any message, he should come deliver it himself. There's really no point in involving a third person.' Subaru spoke through the image he projected into the illusion he had weaved. At his statement, he noted a faint flicker of incomprehension on the face of the silver-haired doctor, but brushed it off as his imagination. He continued, 'Anyway it was really not necessary to kill that girl. Did you get a good kick out of it?'

Subaru could not keep the bitterness out of his mouth as he reflected back to the picture of the crime scene he had seen on the television. Sickening. He had to resist the urge to throw up, which was amazing really, since few things sickened him anymore. The body, though mutilated, was perfectly recognizable. The killer had taken much pains to ensure that the face of the woman was untouched. In fact, the head had been decapitated from the body and left on the altar of the cathedral. In addition, the facial muscles had been moulded into a shy smile of a girl who had not lost her innocence.

The bound man smirked. They were finally entering familiar territory. 'Oh yes, it was a very entertaining experience. I would love to discuss this further but I must be off. See ya.'

With a chant, a green dragon emerged from the ground and broke the branches that bound the man. As quickly as it appeared, both man and shikigami disappeared, leaving behind only a parting message painted in blood.

'I'll come back for you, my doll. Muraki Kazutaka'

* * *

'Sure is quiet around here without Tsuzuki around,' Kanoe-Kachou commented absently.

'Aa,' Tatsumi nodded in assent. 'Good for work. But we are wasting precious Ju-Oh-Cho funds by sending them there so early so they can get used to each other.'

'Haha. You worry too much about money Seiichirou. But I suppose I can't blame you,' Kanoe mused. 'In any case, the Gushoushin will be sending the information today. It'll be a fairly simple case just to get them warmed up. Maybe Kurosaki-kun will have less misgivings about Sakurazuka-san if they worked together.'

At that moment two flustered flying chickens entered the office.

'Ohayo! Kanoe-Kachou! Tatsumi-san!' Gushoushin (blue) greeted.

'Ohayo. Have you sent the information of this case to Tsuzuki yet?' Kanoe asked.

'Hai. But we discovered something else in our research...' Gushoushin (red) hesitated a while before continuing. 'It seems that Muraki Kazutaka is in the vicinity where Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-san and Sakurazuka-san are. He's doing lecturing in Tokyo University.' (A/N: not sure if there is actually this university but thought it was a safe bet... hehe)

'Have you informed them of this?' Tatsumi asked.

'No... We didn't know if we should. This case doesn't seem to be connected with him so we thought we'd ask you first.' Gushoushin (red) replied.

'Yeah. Tsuzuki-san is still very unstable and we didn't want to upset him,' added Gushoushin (blue).

Kanoe contemplated this piece of information and came up with the course of action the same time Tatsumi did.

'Don't tell them yet. I'll go join them to make sure they wrap up the case quickly and return safely.' The tone in which Tatsumi said this was neutral but the other three occupants of the room could not miss the shadows flickering menacingly in the background. They knew that Tatsumi cared a lot more about Tsuzuki than he cared to admit.

'My thoughts exactly,' the old Kachou nodded his assent. After all, despite his grumbling, he regarded Tsuzuki as his son and he knew he could trust Tatsumi to protect him.

Turning, Tatsumi left the room to pack for his trip.

* * *

A/N: This chapter really sucked... argh... esp the last part.... probably gonna come back and redo it sometime... not doing the YnM characters justice... and i really like them too... anw does anyone know how to write proper action scenes? Cos no matter how many times I do this I jus seem to screw it up even more... or shld I jus heck abt it? Meow...

Anw next chapt Muraki's gonna start playing with Subaru... And yep... can't pull the Hisoka on him... but well... not gonna be very enjoyable too ne?


	9. chapter 8

A/N: Oh my gosh... I totally forgot about the territory part... meow... been away from YnM too much I guess.. well she just HAD to discontinue it... X too... haish... anw thx for pointing tt out CPV-Phantoms-CTFA....

**In Death...**

[An X/1999 and Yami no Matsuei crossover fic]

Disclaimer: same as chapt 1

Chapter 8

Subaru looked at the sakura petals that had been arranged in the form of a pentacle in the center of his room and sighed. A few days ago, when his blood was still boiling, he would have genuinely been upset by the display. Now, however, he really could not be bothered.

After their fight at the Sakura three days back, Subaru had been receiving 'gifts' everyday. They generally came in the form of Seishirou-related mementos. A veterinarian's coat today, a dead puppy tomorrow, a bloody golden eye the day after. At first, it had unnerved and irked him, which was surprising since he had thought himself beyond emotions. After all, he had simply watched from a side as Kamui died at the hands of Fuuma. It was not his dilemma of choosing between his loyalties as a Seal or Angel that stopped him. He simply had not cared, letting the boy that had become like a brother to him die.

Now, it became clear to him that his emotions had not died. They had simply refocused themselves on only one thing: Seishirou.

It was after he came to terms with this that Subaru realized his stupidity. The saying that people only saw what they wanted to see was certainly right. He only saw all the events of the past week as another elaborate scam by Seishirou only because he wanted to. The real Seishirou would never go into a partnership. When he taunted him, it was always personal, intimate, never through the hands of another.

Subaru did not know whether he should be happy or sad at this piece of information. On one hand, he did not care for the torment. On the other, the torment meant that Seishirou still bothered with him, that he had not been discarded for another more captivating toy.

In any case, he was impressed with Muraki's information network, having found out so much on his past with Seishirou. For his trouble, Subaru decided he would go along with whatever game he was playing and display the expected reactions. It would be highly impolite to let such hard work go to waste.

_Funny how I'm starting to think like Seishirou-san,_ Subaru thought with a bitter smile gracing his face. _Wonder how he'll take it if his once-favourite toy were to be destroyed by someone else's hand..._

With that lingering thought, Subaru went into an extended display of shock, quivering and object smashing. It was not like any of his material possessions meant anything to him anyway.

* * *

'Che... I really I shouldn't have let Tsuzuki and Hisoka handle this case, however busy Wakaba and Terazuma may have been.' Kanoe-Kachou mumbled under his breath. No matter how he grumbled at Tsuzuki's inefficiency or concurred with Tatsumi's opinion of him as the bane of Enma-cho, he still cared too much for Tsuzuki than was good for him. Then again, everyone did. Even Terazuma, though he was loathe to admit it.

For Kanoe, he had seen the helpless and fragile boy (despite his abilities and age, one just can't think of him as a 'man') grow slowly in the past seventy odd years. How long had it been since Tsuzuki would look at everyone with an awkward smile that did not quite reach his eyes? Kanoe could not really remember. That Tsuzuki was not even recognizable as the clumsy oaf that was now constantly eating big chunks out of the Enma-cho budget. Gone was the shaky upward curve of his lips, having been replaced by a genuine blinding grin. The look of guilt that constantly haunted his eyes had also been shed to make way for the new radiance that shone at the littlest of pleasures. Chocolates, sweets, flowers, the sun, anything. Perhaps most remarkable was how he managed to keep his innocence even when he killed everyday to survive. He had chosen to deal with it differently, no longer drowning himself in anguish and self-loathing. Though Tatsumi always thought he had let Tsuzuki down, Kanoe knew otherwise. It had been after he left that Tsuzuki realized his distress was affecting everyone around him and had made the necessary adjustments. At first, the smiles had been forced and overly enthusiastic. In time, they had toned down and become a uniquely-Tsuzuki smile that one had to bite down fiercely on one's lips not to smile back in return.

In his own way, he had become the protected little prince of Enma-cho.

And Heaven help anyone who dared to mar the perfect glow this prince radiated. Not even Enma-dai-oh would be allowed to hurt him. Kanoe had no idea what his plans for him were, only that they were there, and he could only hope for the best.

'You could not have helped it. It is Tokyo's peak season and Kyushu is quiet as a mouse. Besides, hadn't Tatsumi sent a message back saying that the case was almost finished and they would be back by tomorrow?' Even so, Kanoe could not help the building trepidation he was feeling as he waited for their return.

Putting Muraki aside, he still had his reservations of the ex-Sakurazukamori. He really did not want any complications right from the beginning of his partnership with Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

'Well, they'll be back tomorrow. Tomorrow...'

* * *

'Where're you going?' Tatsumi asked absently from where he was seated reading the papers. He was lounging in the shared room of Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Sakurazuka-san was not there to join them. In fact he was hardly ever seen except when he was needed for the case. He often went for solitary excursions around the city and always returned looking extremely displeased at something. His aid during the case was invaluable of course, but his aloofness was just a little disconcerting to Tatsumi, who did not have much trust of him in the first place.

'The grocery shop down the street. The store at the hotel doesn't sell Meiji chocolate milk,' Tsuzuki gave a pout.

Tatsumi smiled inwardly at the childishness Tsuzuki exuded, though he'd be damned if he showed it on the outside. 'I do hope you remembered that your budget is thirty yen per meal for three meals only, and you've already used up your allotment today.'

'Aww, but Tatsumi... I'm still a growing boy, and I can't sleep without my daily fix of Meiji chocolate milk. They're the best!' Tsuzuki gave a full-powered display of his puppy-dog eyes.

'I'd like to see you grow,' Tatsumi snorted but relented anyway. After all, no one on this planet could resist the full onset of Tsuzuki's puppy-dog eyes.

'Hey get a cup of black coffee for me on the way,' Hisoka called out from the bed.

'Tsk tsk tsk, so young and such oujiisan-like tastes already. You should drink milk too!'

'Yare yare.'

'Maa... Out of kindness I'll get you your coffee, but you will be drinking milk next time.' Tsuzuki said determinedly before bounding out of the room.

Tsuzuki was in a good mood. The case was more or less tied up, the hostility Hisoka felt for Sakurazuka-san had diminished a little when he had proved to be of help. Of course, Tastumi's company was always a plus, if only for the treats he can weasel out of him with the threat of tears.

Bound bound bound, Tsuzuki went.

'My my, fancy meeting you here, my Tsuzuki-san,' an all too familiar voice drawled.

The bounding came to an abrupt halt.

'What a coincidence indeed,' Tsuzuki replied testily.

'Please do not narrow your eyes so, it denies one the pleasure of seeing those beautiful amethyst gems. Though that look of determination in your eyes does have its allure.'

'Shut up. What are you doing in such a place anyway? It is not high-class enough for a distinguished person such as yourself to be in.' The underlying accusation was all too obvious.

'One should not be so presumptuous. I had not come to antagonize you. Your being here comes as a complete surprise to me. A pleasant surprise of course.'

Tsuzuki's only reply was his smoldering eyes, speaking of murder without words.

'Do not look so distrustful, I am engaged elsewhere and will be on my way. A pity that I cannot enjoy your company longer. Now that I know you're in the area, perhaps I shall come visit.' With that, the silver-haired man turned to leave, but not before throwing back a mocking look of promise at the still seething shinigami.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update but i've been having this damned block that hasn't really left me as is evident... the story seems to be going on a downward spiral... and i really wanted it to turn out well too... anw was too lazy to write Muraki's toying in detail... felt it to be a bot redundant.. maybe i'll add it in next time... in any case that was jus the prelude to Muraki's plan... to disturb Subaru... Realised Seishirou hasn;t been getting much air time... shall try to remedy that next chapt... Does meiji have chocolate milk by the way? Dunno cos it's one of the only jap food brands i noe... like their ice-cream tho... oh and can anyone tell me Kanoe's full name? it's enma-dai-oh rite? not v sure... correct me if i'm worng k?

oh yeah... editted some of my stuff in front... nth major... jus a few gramatical errors and inconsistencies... if you've read thus far u dun hafta read again... jus tot i'd let you noe... :D

Yamatoforever: soon... hisoka will have a little session with Seishirou in either the next chapt or the one aft it...

anw... R&R thanx...


	10. chapter 9

**In Death...**

An X/1999 and Yami no Matsuei crossover fic

Disclaimer: Same as chapt 1 (yup i'm lazy.)

Chapter 9

There was a pleasant evening breeze whispering sweet nothings into the ears of the visitors of Ueno Park. But that was not what gave a particular tree a pinkish glow as sakura petals swirled around it. It was a spectacular sight to behold, and the ethereal beauty of that lone tree seemed to suck in the souls of all who stopped to admire it.

Right up until you saw through the illusion created by the onmyouji standing next to the tree.

'_Hmmm. Now this is a sight I never thought I'd see_,' Seishirou mused to himself as he watched Subaru feed the Sakura from a nearby bench, shielded of course. '_At least you won't be faced with the same situation I faced seventeen years ago. I would hate for you to be claimed by anyone other than me. Then again, if the passerby happened to be someone as powerful as yourself, he would probably be able to see through that illusion_.'

Caught up in his own thoughts, he did not notice the slight uplifting of Subaru's lips as he sensed Seishirou's presence.

'My my, how can such a pretty boy do such a dirty job? It spoils your innocent image.' A drawl disrupted Seishirou's train of thought and caused him to focus on the scene in front of him once more.

A man that seemed to be made of porcelain of purest white was slowly approaching Subaru.

'My image is no longer innocent to anyone who cared to look. It used to be perhaps, but not anymore.'

'True... But this is Tokyo isn't it? No one would care to look beyond that pretty face,' the man had now placed a milky white hand on Subaru's cheek and was gazing at him with a deceptively tender look.

Not unlike what Seishirou used to do. This made the watcher's eyes narrow ominously. An action that increased in intensity when he recognised the man as the same person that he had defended Subaru against days before.

'What are you doing here Muraki?' Subaru asked in a tired tone, 'Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?'

'That is precisely why I'm here my doll. You see, I've lain some of my shikigami in ambush all around the park. Not that you wouldn't be able to defeat them eventually, but think of the poor innocent public who will get implicated by your resistance.' Muraki gestured to the families playing around the park, oblivious to the danger.

'And what might I be resisting to?'

'Coming with me quietly of course.'

'You didn't have to do this. I'll come...' Subaru lowered his eyes and continued softly, 'If that is what Seishirou-san wants.'

Seishirou froze.'_What is he talking about?'_

'Well, let's go then.' Muraki held out his hand the way a waiter would to usher in customers, waiting for Subaru to follow.

Unsure of what to do, Seishirou hesitated. He later came to regret it, for in that moment's hesitation, both Subaru and Muraki disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

'Was that grand exit absolutely necessary?' Muraki asked the effeminate onmyouji walking next to him. They had disappeared from the park by a transporting spell by the Sumeragi and had appeared in one of the small alleys in another part of Tokyo.

'Grand exits aren't only your specialty. Besides, there might have been people following me and I did not want them to know where I was going.' A ghost of a smirk flitted by Subaru's face and if Muraki had not been scrutinizing the boy, he would have missed it completely.

_It's almost as if he let me see that on purpose so I'll know he's only here because he chose it._

Subaru tilted his head to regard him with expressionless eyes, once again giving the image of the fragile boy.

'I see.' The smile on Muraki's face was once again in place. After all, a strong doll just made breaking it more enjoyable.

'Ah here we are,' Muraki pushed open the door of a nondescript house. 'I hope you're prepared for an extended stay. Don't worry, I've already prepared the necessities so you won't need to trouble yourself with going out to get them.'

* * *

'Tadaima Hisoka, Tatsumi-san.'

'What took you so long?' Hisoka asked sleepily from his bed.

'Oh, nothing. I just got carried away shopping. Here's your milk.'

Catching the bottle tossed at him, Hisoka frowned, 'Hey, I asked for coffee.'

'Huh? Oh. Well, it's really late. You should be sleeping and coffee would only keep you awake. Drink something good for you for once, hmmm?'

'Listen to what your partner says once in a while. It's not often that he gets anything right.' Tatsumi commented.

'Yup Hey! Tatsumi-sannnn! I always get things right!' Tsuzuki turned around and nudged Hisoka. 'Ne Hisoka?'

'Stop jostling me if you want me to drink.'

'Yay! Hisoka's drinking!' Tsuzuki cheered, glomping Hisoka.

'I SAID STOP JOSTLING ME!'

'Tsuzuki...' Tatsumi started.

'Nani?' Innocent amethyst eyes widened in question.

'Nothing. Since you're back, I'll retire to my own room.'

'Ok. Good night!'

_Am I just being paranoid?_ Tatsumi wondered. Yet, he could not shake off the feeling that something was bothering Tsuzuki.

Watching Tatsumi leave, Tsuzuki decided to be more careful in how he acted. He could not let the two of them find out he had run into Muraki. This was something he had to face on his own.

'Hey Hisoka, let's tuck in too. I'm tired.'

* * *

A/N: Yeah i'm back... prelims are finally over and as usual i screwed it up... ah well...anw... a few questions... how do the pple of YnM address each other? like what does Tsuzuki call Hisoka and Tatsumi? And how do they call him? Think Tsuzuki's supposed to call Hisoka 'Soka-chan but not very sure... anw was kinda lazy and not in the mood to beta this.

Oh yeah... think my characs are getting more OOC... dun you think? didn't want my Subaru to turn out like some useless damsel in distress cos he really isnt... but oh well... this seemed wrong somehow.

C&C!


End file.
